Allen in Wonderland
by TYKxKAN GOD
Summary: He was a young gently teenager the age to meet the girl of his dreams in a Noah house full of mysterious history of a novelist named Millennium Earl whose son Sherly Camelot arranged his daughters hand in marriage with the boy. But there's a paused to that when his fiancé pushed him in a rabbit hole of the Noah Manner? He fell into the world of Wonderland:: Full info inside xD
1. Allen in Wonderland

**Allen in Wonderland**

* * *

**ArenXKan**

**Yaoi and yeah xD**

**Intro again!**

**He was a young gently teenager the age to meet the girl of his dreams in a Noah house full of mysterious history of a novelist named Millennium Earl whose son Sherly Camelot arranged his daughters hand in marriage with the boy. But there's a paused to that when his fiancé pushed him in a rabbit hole of the Noah Manner? He fell into the world of Wonderland, A turnabout world of different things, and why is he mistaken as 'Aren' Walker?**

_.::. Allen's Prolog.::._

_My morning started with this strange dream, images of things happening in a different world, and that all this started because of a man. I woke up breathing hard; I felt I was being choked, hard to breathe before I calmed down. In the room there was no one but me, the manor, just me, my butlers, maids, and my happy father Mana, he's a famous actor and was a clown before he's gotten all his glory, his wife and then me. Well, negative the wife part, just me and Mana in the Manor of Walker._

_A knock was heard from my room as I sat up in a lazy way, my short brown straight hair bounced as I looked towards the door. _"Yes, come in?"_ I called out, Mana poked his head out from the door, his hair was a black color and was pulled back to review his forehead, with little of a stash was showing above his lips._  
_"Allen, you must hurry up and wake, this morning we're heading to the Camelot's for your engagement party." He said with a smile. I slightly smiled back. _"Yes Mana, I'll be coming."_ I sat out of my bed and headed to my drawer and closet of clothes._  
_Well, yes I'm engaged, and an orphan, I was adopted at the age of 9 and was cared by Mana, ever since my foster mother died, he feared that I be all alone if he died, he didn't tell me, it was written on his face. I ran towards the carriage that was arranged for me and Mana to the Camelot mansion, I sighed lowly as I settled inside and the carriage moving as we go. My black jacket in arm as I slip it on simply, Mana smiled and looked out the window. The ride there was quiet, so I too looked out the window, it was only a 4 hour ride, when we almost approach the manor of Camelot, Mana realized how uncivilized I looked._  
_"Allen, where's your waist coat?" I blinked and looked down at my waist_ "Ack?! Oh no, I must had forgotten it?"_ Mana tilted his head blinking again "You even forgot to comb your hair properly?" My face was obviously a crimson red, out of the things I forgot was combing my hair? _"S-Sorry Mana, it's just that, getting married at 17 is too exciting,"_ Mana just chuckled agreeing, slowly brushing my hair aside and button up my black tuxedo jacket up. "Be more cautious Allen, remember the Camelot's are very strict about proper dress wear?" I pout abit, of course they are, when I was 10 and playing in the dirt of the Camelot's court yard, I had to suffer an hour bath by the Minister himself, I had tears when he scrubbed my skin clean and was too afraid to go back._

_"Son, you've seem abit off today? Is something bothering you?" I blinked looking at him _"W-What? Well, okay yeah, there is something bothering me…"_ I admit to him, he looked at me again curious. "Is it the same dreams again Allen?" I pouted again, nodding to submission again, he just smiled and patted my head "Remember Allen, it's just dreams; it's nothing to fear of alright?" I nodded to Mana again, he simply smiled and took a pocket watch off his waist coat, placing it in my inside jacket pocket and the little pin on the collar of the jacket. It was a small music note sign. "There, you look more gentleman, be happy Allen." I smile brighter; I had to show I was ready._

_When I first met the Camelot's, Mana told me they were a clan related to the Noah's that were rich for handsome young gentlemen, ladies who were more proper and the clan that does sales stocks, also a really scary family? Well mostly their grandfather who was alive when I was 12 but died of heart attack. Adam Millennium Earl Noah, a novelist of some scary stories and adventure mysterious stories as well. Mana was very close to the Noah's and was in depth to them, my fiancé Road Camelot was a rather, cute little girl, but seemed more dangerous when it comes to playing house or tag. But I like her only because she didn't call me Orphan boy or adopted kid, so it was settled I would marry Road._

_"Allen~!" a familiar squealed voice yelled out and hugged me. I smiled at the small figure of a 13 year old _"Well, Hello Road."_ I smiled at the girl with short purple hair, her fancy looking dress was a yellow happy color and the light green ribbon keeping her bangs back, she looked the type to just fall for a cutie but she was a spoiled girl, but I don't mind her being rude and cranky._

_"Come on Allen let's start dancing meh~?" she dragged me along the dance floor; I chuckled and ran after her. But there was something new bothering me, such as, I saw a teenager with an unusual red color hair, wearing a purple waist coat. And what I did see was he head ears, long, red._

* * *

_When I finally realized everything was going too fast, Road and I were away from the manor of Camelot by a strange looking tree._

_"Allen, did you hear what I was saying?"_ I shook abit "W-What?" I asked, she suddenly sighed lowly, and looked sad?

_"Allen, you saw that strange teenager right? It's a sign you have to go, go back where you need to finish your mission." "W-Wait, what do you mean Road?" "There's no time to explain, whatever you do, find the scientist that is dressed like a butterfly. Do not trust your surroundings until you find him."_

"Wait, Roa-"

With that harsh push, I was falling back, when suddenly I fell in a dark hole. All I saw was Road watching me fall, I yelled out thinking that could wake me up, thinking of grabbing to something to slow down. Passing by me were things you can find in a house, an obvious wooden chair, the book shelf's with flying books, a desk with ink and paper, a child's doll house, chess board and pieces. But as I was falling, I landed down in a chair, to my surprise I was alive, the second surprise, the room was empty, nothing but a table, the chair I sit on and one door.

"Hello?" I called out, there was no answer, before I heard a low chattering, and I looked around to see who was around the small room and where they are? But I looked down to see, two tiny figures? Walking as if slow on the ground, one with short black hair while the other had long wavy blonde locks.

"Yeah and now Kuro Hime is upset." "What do you think Kuro Hime will do now?" "Isn't it obvious Jasdero, Kuro Hime needs to fulfill the prophecy and find the Clown of White Crowns," "But David, Kuro Hime is too naive to do such thing ya know?"

I watch as they continue chattering, carrying what I presume was food. Watches as they approach the small door, a few knocks to it, a swing of the door, when they enter, the door closed again.

I tilted my head and came over to the small door, giving it a few loud knocks, but the door didn't open.

"Hello? Little guy's on the other side?" Silence.

"You know, you're much_** too big**_ to enter…" A silent voice was heard; I sat up with red cheeks, looking around to see now 'Who' was in the room with me, on the table was a white rose in a flower pot. Walking over to it, the rose was in full bloom and only had a mouth. "You cannot enter unless you're the _proper size_…" She said lowly "Well, how can I go inside than?" I asked kindly as she smiled "You'll need that key, you cannot enter without it…" I picked up the key "but those two didn't need a key?"  
"Those two are much too difficult to entrust a key with, all they have to do, is knock, than enter. Much to their stupidity…" she said as if saying a rhyme, I nodded and went over to the door again. The sound of an unlock door was heard so I opened it, but to my surprise the door was much too small for me to fit thoroughly. So I came back out and looked up to the rose who remained a smile again as if I was doing something funny, which I was.

"As I said, you are much too big and overly grown…" I sighed as if this was a child's game. "Well how can I go inside being small then?" She remained a fragile smile "Why don't you pick on my petal, and read what it says on the other side…" I though a moment "But if I do that your image will be ruined?" she only lowly chuckled "My petals can grow again… a kindly person gave me an elixir of eternal beauty from the Butterfly man…." I sort of laughed "Butterfly man?" "Yes… I once was a beautiful maiden…. but was curse to become a fragile rose and die of beauty… but he made me alive again with his potions and left me here where I am safe from danger… and one person was kind enough to give me eternal beauty, where I remained beautiful…"

As I was told her story I had though I could trust her, I did so and pluck off one petal, I turned it to read the message "**'Eat Me'?**" I questioned, but ate it. I felt the world start shrinking on me, I fell down on the cold ground in surprise.

"T-Thank you, Miss?" I can see from above she was smiling "Hevlaska.. And you are boy?..." she questioned me as I waved "**Allen**, my names **Allen Walker**!"

"A-Allen….? Allen…"

I ran towards the door, my clothes had shrunk with me so I felt like a child's doll, turning the lock as I enter before a net caught me.

"AGH!"

To be continue!


	2. The Cruelness in Wonderland

Allen in Wonderland

Part 2 The cruelness in Wonderland.

* * *

Posting soon as possible for this story because these ideas's run off on me like when I went to sleep D'X

The David and Jasdero may be confusing if you catch up. This took so long to type half in one day and a week later my fingers feels weird! Q wQ ! I hope you like, I wrote a lot besides my other fanfictions! X'D finger cramps?!

* * *

"AGH?!"

The brown haired teenager yelled covering himself with his hands over his face. "HEE! WE GOT HIM!" "Got ya Brown haired idiot! Didn't think we see ya when you were big now did cha?" The two laughed loudly at Allen who was in surprise, at the same time regretting he went through the door.

"Come on Dero let's go take him to the camp and interview him!" the blond spoke "Okay David!" the black spoke, when speaking of their names, Allen tried to memories who was David and who was Jasdero only because, they first said their names, but now it's a mashup. "Curiosity, curiosity…" Allen said under the net "WAH!" but was soon dragged by the net hanging behind.

"Ow?!" "Oh! Watch out for rocks!" said Jasdero "Yowch!" "Careful the ground is not friendly!" said David "Haha good one Dero!" said Jasdero "Ouch hey?!" "Oh these tree branches are really pointy!" said Jasdero "Can't I just walk?" "NO!" both said laughing.

Being dragged any further, Allen was entered a camp, it was surrounded with large flowers, grass, and tent houses inside. To his surprise, some were animals while others looked like humans.

"HEYHEYHEYHEY! YO HEY BUTTERFLY MAN!" David and Jasdero yelled, yanking on Allen further more before they were paused "Come on you two, he's talking with Yuu keep it down!" Allen glazed upon a girl who wore long black stockings, a short like skirt, a fancy top with no sleeves but lacy sleeves to her elbow and long pigtails. She was rather very pretty. (Noah's and Black Order are friends! 8D ! I have been waiting for this moment my entire Otaku life. TT wTT )

"Come on Pigtails, we got something way important than a meeting! We found this stranger coming from Helvaska hide out!" Said David. "My name is Lenalee not pigtails, and what would-""You got to be fucken kidding me!" Another girl ran out but froze in place, Allen was sure his jaw was dropping, a teenage girl with long raven hair in a ponytail above her right ear, wearing a black knee high skirt, black leggings, and a large ribbon like top matching with ribbon sleeves. She looked pissed, but attractive.

"Who the hell is this?" Allen glazed upon the teen who was glaring at him, but was soon greeted with a sharp sword infront of him "Gyah?!" "Come on Kuro Hime don't get all upset with this guy!" "Yeah! We found him first we get to batter him for answers!" Only to be greeted with mysterious slashes, the two were taking cover behind a brick wall holding strange guns out.

"NO FAIR KURO HIME!" "COME ONE WE WANNA BUTTER HIM UP THIS TIME!" "PLEASE!" both begged "Call me 'Kuro Hime' again I'll chomp you two into pork size!" 'Gulp, so that's what she's so mad about…" they both though. Pointing her blade at him again Allen shook in surprise.

"Now who is this dirty bag? Did you guys pulled him from the garlic dirt again?" "Y-Yuu he's way too fancy to be dirt?" "Oh, but his hair is dirt." That upset Allen. "I am not dirt! This is my original hair color; at least I'm not one with the worst taste of clothes like you!" With that last straw was when she position herself in an attack before a voice from the tent she exited and interfered.

"Woah, Woah Kanda-Chan! Let me see what we got!" A man with strange glasses on stood close by with, antenna's coming out from his head? The man came closer with a low humming sound. "My, my, you're a rare one! So uh, got a name strange one~?" He said with a smile, the teenager just chuckled nervously "A-Allen, Allen Walker sir…" the area had loud gasps, everyone looking directly at him, Allen was confused. First falling in a rabbit hole, second a talking rose, third, captured by strange people in the least tasted of fashion, forth, being thrown in jail.

"Allen Walker, age 17, brown haired and eyes, also a minor." He was stuck in the room with the raven girl, who was looking at him directly like he was ready to escape but she to pounce him if he ever moved an inch. "Talk! Where is the Crown of Gold!" she slammed her fist on the mushroom table as Allen flinched and moved his hands away "I don't know!" was what he cried out. "We know what you are, guts you have for coming back here, you're a disgrace to the White Kingdom!" He only stared in disbelief "W-What are you talking abo-Yah!" the raven girl had pointed up her blade as it gleamed brightly before it had disappeared in the lowly gleam. "You snotty little bean. You may have changed a few digests in your name, but thou your last name may not be forgotten." Angling her blade higher, Allen though she was talking nonsense! That's all this world was all about when he first came there, a world of nonsense and no clues to fit in what his current situation was!

What saved his life was a door falling forward, an awe hurt voice from the person with red hair and long rabbit ears twitched.  
"O-Ow! That hurt! Ohh these doors, the weak they are huh Yuu~na~!" the raven twitched. "Tch, don't you call me from that idiot rabbit." She said as the red haired stood up and brushed himself clean, Allen staring until he yelled.  
"AHHH!" Points to the red rabbit "It's you!" "It's not nice to point!" the rabbit slaps his hand away. "Anyways, Hiya Allen!" The brown head stared while gently rubs his slapped hand. "W-What? You're one of them!" "Uh, Yeah~! I mean its pret~ty obvious cause of my long ears~" twitching them as if doing ear jumping jacks. "I was gonna pick you up back at the Camelot mansion, but it has seemed Rhoad has already beaten me to push you inside the bunny hole." "Uh, bunny hole? Don't you mean-""Bunny hole!" the red rabbit forcing the raven to pose as if doing bonsai, leaning aside as if its comedy games. "Um no that's not right, but Rhoad?" he nodded again after a few beatings from the girl. "Yeah Rhoad! She originally belongs here, but she was retrieved a mission with her father to go to the land of nonsense and find the Clown of White Crowns. So they changed their names in order to sound original in your world of confusion?" "Was their world that confusing?" the female ask "Yes it was Yuu-na! I didn't know you eat hardboiled egg with salt! When pepper tastes much better with hardboiled egg!" He said holding out an egg in one hand with salt and pepper shakers in the other, Allen only had to ask himself where did he get those?

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Lavi Red Rabbit." Lavi smiled at Allen, before the girl being called 'Yuu-na' slapped the rabbit aside, as his face met the wall, and the walls falls down, and the four pervious people watches in dull as if the comedy had no humor in.  
"Don't call him from that fake name!" She turned to Allen again and pointed at him. "Like I said. You may had changed the digest in your name, Aren Walker." Allen stared more into her eyes, seeing the hate building up in her flamed eyes. "But you're still a convening thief to me!" Yuu was more furious, the brown head teen did nothing but trembled and stared. Her head was moved back by a hand, the butterfly man looked like a coach pushing them further away.

"Okay-Kanda-chan break it up!" He said almost knocking her down.

"Hello Allen, my name is Komui, as we see you, you're not Aren Walker." "Yes he is!" Tapes Yuu's lips closed with hunny glue as if forming an X.  
"But from our image, you're not him. So the truth is told, Aren Walker Is dead. And you must be his incarnation in order for us to find what happened to the Crown of Gold. Come walk with me, maybe it's best we just walk abit instead of sitting around like goose bumps." The man smiled and fluttered his wings and landed near a small trail that looked as if a large grass. Allen ran over to him and came by; slowly they started their trail, with three people following behind. Lavi who was currently trying to remove the hunny glue on Yuu's lips that came off harshly, and Lenalee behind laughing at the two.

"Here, this place was called Wonderland. A Land where things are strange, mysterious and wonderful. There were 4 kingdoms here. One was the kingdom of Green where plants, insects, half humans and humans stay together in peace in small magic, that's where I, Lenalee and most the people from the camps are from." the curly haired man smiled at the brown head as Allen looked up to him. "The Kingdom of Blue for those learning in magic and earning the knowledge of Wonderland, that's where Lavi," Pointing to Lavi who continues to laugh at Yuu but trying to dodge her killing blows. "Was born from. The Kingdom of Gold was the main kingdom with strong warriors and chosen people to serve the king. Yuu was a warrior in her time. Of course that's when things changed when the King of Gold died…" Allen listened carefully and blinked "Wait, you said there were 4 kingdoms?"

Komui only nodded looking down and stopped walking "Yes, the Kingdom of Red. An insane place anyone would call 'Home.' Once you enter that kingdom they will turn you from the opposite of who you are now from being kind and generous to evil and horrible. That is what happened to the two you met earlier when you left Hevlaska hide out." "O-Oh, those two?" "David and Jasdero. They were once cheery and happy, but when they were forced to live in the Kingdom of Red, it was only up to Yuu to save them. Of course, the two didn't turn back to who they were. All they think about is foolishness and hurting others. But I managed to change them back to their normal selves, but they're still half as crazy as they are now." Hearing the man sigh, Allen only felt hurt from the sound of the Red Kingdom. They were walking near river with a stoned bridge.

"That's what also happened to the Clown of White Crowns-" "Don't you dare talk about him!" he was interrupted by Yuu, who looked as if someone had break her limit. "That damn bastard is a failure to his title! Just like that runt will be!" She pointed at Allen, watching her actions as she walked away, the red haired running after her but to only being shoved away as if keeping her distance from breaking things. The brown head teen only looked more hurt.

"Why is she so cold?" Allen Asked, the curly haired man leaned forward looking at the river, soon followed after him he was sitting on the stone bridge, looking down at the water they were above on. "The Clown of White Crowns was Yuu's best friend." The teen blinked and looked at him "His name pacifically was Aren Walker. Yuu was the Gold King's left hand man, but the Clown of White Crowns was his right hand man. The Red King wanted a strong warrior from the Kingdom of Gold, promised to give him back once their problems were done. He has chosen Yuu Kanda, the female warrior, but Aren wouldn't let it happened and went himself. What the King was not aware of was that everything was a trap."

Looking down at the water wide eyed "He returned to the Kingdom of Gold 3 years later, what really happened to Aren, was his happiness in the Kingdom. That's how the massacre came." "What do you mean?" Allen asked lowly afraid of what the answer would be, the man Komui looked at him blinkly "He attacked the Kingdom of Green first, to upset the balance between happiness and peace. Than the Kingdom of Blue, deleting history and killing witnesses of large magic. Last was the King, it was all the King of Red's plan. To destroy the Gold king and take all the strong knights into the Red kingdom and change their hearts. Of course the plan went swell, but what the Red King really wanted was the Crown of White." Allen thought to himself, everything sounds so similar to a story he once heard?

"The Crown of White is what choose royal bloods to be crowned King of the four Kingdoms, that is why the Red King wants it. In order to claim Wonderland his, the Crown must be set on his head and become supreme ruler." "B-But the crown? He has it doesn't he?" the older man only grinned at Allen, gently pinches his nose, the younger whined and moved his head for the other to release his nose, Lenalee from behind giggled lowly, the man let go, but he continued on the story when the teenager was rubbing his nose lightly. "If you remember Kanda-Chan yelling at you, the Clown of White Crowns killed the king, Kanda had no choice to fight against her best friend, she was taken away and into the Red kings torcher, Aren Walker was able to hide the crown away from the hands of the Red King, not telling anyone, nor his close friends where it is. So that is why, the time the Gold King dies, the Clown of White Crowns returns to restore his mistakes. That is why you're here for Allen. I don't know who you originally are but for sure the life of Aren Walker lives in you." "But, I don't even know where Aren put the crown? Not even the hint of memory that-" Allen stoped in his talk, recalling his dream just the night he fell into this world of nonsence.

"Komui!" Yelled a blond man, he was panting hardly as they turned to see him "Allen this is Reever one of the-" "No time for that! The red night amry is here!" "What!" Lenalee cried out as Komui did. "How did they found us, did you make sure no one left the camps?" the male arch closer as Reever pants more "they captured one of the childrens, We have to get you and Lavi out of here! They know you're the only ones who knows of the profercy! Right now Kanda and the Green knights are trying to hold them off till you get underway, Hurry now!" the man Reever cried out pushing Komui the opposite direction of the camp.

"I have to go escort all the villigares here!" The teen girl turned around "Lenalee no! If you go they'll force you into telling where butterfly man is!" Allen shouted to her and grabbed her arm, an alarm Komui sent death glares on Allen "The names Komui let go of my sister!" he yelled but Allen ignored him for the moment. Lenalee only smiled "Come on, you may not know but I have alittle magic in me." She winked at Allen, turning her back around on him as a bright circle above her waist glowed. Coming out from the pigtailed girls back was green butterfly wings, the next thing to change was her black ankle high heels turning longer to knee high. "You have to go with them Allen, or they'll know who you were." Her voice was low, with one leap of a jump she went flying in an insent. Komui cried and cheered on Lenalee to come back to him alive, Allen only watched as she went but gently clutch his fist.

"I'm gonna go too!" both mans looks at Allen in disbelif of what he said "Are you crazy! We have to get you out of here too!" the blond grabbed his hand before Allen slapped it away "but if you think about it pratically everything is my fault I have to fix this!" "Allen listen, all they can do is turn you in, you have no powers here in this world, you're just human here?" Komui tried to reason with him, before all the sound of running away coming closer. Coming out of the leaves was a medium large monster colored in yellow, it looks to seem like a visious dog but with no face. It's mouth slowly opened, it lips looked as though it was sealed off with melting glue and roared at them.

"Oh god, it's the Red King's cursed dog, Run Allen!" being grabbed by his arm, Allen ran aside them, Reever and Komui running even more as the thing ran on the bridge. The three made it on the other side of the bridge as it was collesping due to its weight. But the brown haired teen slipped and fell on his side, seeing he tripped from a carved rock of the bridge, the large creature time to jump, Allen raised his left hand out to dodge what was to hurt him, of course it had forcefully scratch Allen's arm. Moving it's other arm up to hurt him more but to only caught his left eye before falling down in the river.

The teen screamed over and over in pain, both men's came to him to stop moving. He was hearing nothing, not even his own screams, trying to make out what was happening to his surroundings. He couldn't help but close his right eye and passed out.

review!


End file.
